Forest Meetings
by A Gold Guitar Charm
Summary: What if Allison did go talk to Scott in the flashback of the episode 'Battlefield', where she is seen wiping away the note Scott left for her on her car window? - this story used to be a oneshot, but i've officially decided to extend it.
1. Midnight Meetings

Forest Meetings

_and it's so hard to say it, but I've been there before. now I'll surrender up my heart, and swap it for yours._

Allison sat alone in her car, letting the silence suffocate her. She didn't care anymore. Ever since her mother died a week ago, everything changed drastically. Her wardrobe was stripped down to only solid black, her bond with her father flourished, and the need to hunt down Derek and his pack grew stronger. Allison averted her eyes to the window and saw what looked writing. And then when she leaned over and fogged the up window, sure enough there was note from Scott asking if they could meet at their regular spot at 12. Her heart jumped at the sight of his familiar style of writing. She discreetly checked the digital clock on the dashboard. The glowing orange numbers indicated that is was 11:45. _I should go talk to him. _Allison thought to herself before starting the engine and shifting the gear into drive.

Their regular spot was at the end of the forest, where a cliff would end and drop about sixty feet. You could see everything from up there. Allison's favorite thing was the moon as it was always clear and bright, shedding brilliant rays of pale light. A minuscule smile couldn't help but tug at her lips as she began reminiscing about all the time they'd spent here. Allison slowly got out of the car and wrapped her long black cardigan around her as the pick began to pick up. "You came," she heard Scott say as she turned around. "You wanted to talk right? So here I am." Allison said a little too harshly. Scott took a step back, hurt. "First off, I'm so sorry about what happened to your mom," Scott began. "But the actual thing that I wanted to talk to you about is why you're so intent on Derek's pack. Like I understand why you'd want to kill Derek but I mean what did his pack do to you?"

Allison scoffed. "I want to kill Derek's pack because what if they hurt someone else? I don't want them to die the way my mother did." "And Derek, I swear once I find him I will have him by the throat as I stab my knife into his-" "I get it Allison," Scott said stopping her as the image was now drilled into his head. "Also, Allison, I'm here for you and you don't have to face this alone or feel this way," he assured her as he took a couple of steps closer. Just seeing her like this broke his heart. He still loved her no matter what but he missed the old Allison. The old Allison who wore lovely dresses and smiled everyday, the old Allison whom presence would draw you in and leave you breathless. The new Allison however scared him, as her wardrobe was all one colour, her eyes where lifeless and her lips were always in a taut line.

"What is the _real _reason you asked me to come here for?" Allison asked her voice still cold. "We need to talk about us." Allison bit her lip. "What is there to talk about?" Allison replied. Scott looked taken aback as he took a few steps closer, watching as she clumsily took a few steps back. "Are we on a break or breaking up? "And do you still love me?" Scott asked as he looked into her brown eyes. Her heart began to break. Despite everything that had happened Allison's love for Scott remained strong, fueled by passion. But lately after not being within distance of each other for a while she began to wonder if their love was beginning to flicker or if being apart is making their love burn brighter.

What was that quote? Oh yeah._ Absence makes the heart grow fonder_. She cleared her throat. "Don't worry, I still love you, so we're not broken up," Allison told him with a small smile. But that smile quickly faded. "And just because I just told you I still love you, it doesn't mean that I'll be going back to being my old self. I am so caught up in a jumble of feelings and thought's that I'm really not sure of anything okay?" Allison informed him as she used her hands as gestures trying to create a better picture. Using her hands caused her cardigan to gape open, letting the harsh wind cut through her black tank top like tissue paper and cling to her skin, which was now littered with goosebumps. Allison closed up her cardigan again, trying to regain some heat, but it was no use as she began to shiver.

Scott closed the small distance that lingered in between them and wordlessly pulled her into his lacrosse toned arms. He felt her stiffen momentarily but eventually mold her willowy frame into his. Allison pressed her head into his warm chiseled chest and breathed in his usual scent of wood, leaves, and soap. She quickly stopped shivering and felt her body warm up with inevitable speed. Allison swallowed a sob as he tightened his arms around her, missing the feeling of his arms around her. She was always felt safe nestled into his chest. Several minutes passed before either of them pulled away. Silence quickly dawned over them as they stood there at a loss for words like they where basically complete strangers.

"I need to go," Allison said finally breaking the silence as she turned for her car. "Wait," Scott pleaded as he lightly took her hand and turned her back around. "I want to give you something." Scott reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a wide velvety black box. Allison gingerly took it out of his outstretched hand, little sparks of electricity running through her body when her fingers brushed his palm. Her breath caught in her throat as she opened up the lid to reveal a cornflower blue - her favourite color - heart attached to a delicate silver chain. "Turn it over." Scott whispered as he took in her emotional expression. Allison gently turned the heart over to see the engraving of a sentence that almost stopped her heart. _'Because I love you.'_ And at the end it was signed with Scott's name.

She gently closed the box, and looked up at Scott who was looking at her, his brown eyes shining. "This is beautiful Scott, how did you find the money?" Allison couldn't help but ask. She knew Melissa and Scott didn't have much money, so it worried her quite a bit. "I saved up money from a couple of birthday's, Christmas', and my job." The tears where tumbling down her flushed cheeks now. "You didn't have to spend all your saved up money on me Scott," Allison told him. "I wanted to, because i love you," Scott recited before closing the gap in between them and capturing her lips in a bittersweet kiss. Allison wrapped her arms around his neck as he encircled his around her waist. Minutes passed before either one of them pulled away. "Thank you Scott, really, _thank you_." Scott grinned. "Anything for you beautiful." Allison was pretty sure her heart was going to burst.

"I really should get going." Allison said, as she turned and unlocked the door. "Alright, promise me we'll meet here tomorrow? I have something special planned." Scott whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, his head resting on her shoulder. "Promise." Allison whispered, as she climbed into her car and started the ignition. Scott leaned in through the open window and stole a promising kiss. With that Allison drove off, a smile glued upon her lips and her heart pounding in her ears.


	2. Keeping Promises

A/N: Hello! Alright, I've decided to make this a three shot, and this second part is a follow up of the first part. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_oh you're in my veins, and i cannot get you out_  
_oh you're all i taste at night; inside of my mouth_  
_oh you run away, cause i am not what you found_  
_oh you're in my veins; and i cannot get you out._

_-x-_

Allison kept her promise. That night she jumped into the shower and scrubbed off every layer of sweat, dirt and blood that covered her skin from the hunting trip earlier that evening. Satisfied with her squeaky clean skin and sweet-smelling hair, Allison dried herself off and heavily moisturized before picking out a simple black slip dress and an opaque black cardigan, before slipping on the necklace that Scott had given her the night before. Her heart pounded quickly but firmly in her chest as she brushed out her luscious brown locks and braided one side before securing it with a silver bobby pin. Slipping her phone into her cardigan pocket, she silently walked into the kitchen and left a note for her father on the island before slipping out the door and starting up her car.

Upon arriving into the forest, Allison turned off the ignition and reached for a mini bottle of perfume she had gotten as a gift a while back and spritzed some onto the hollow of her neck, behind her ears, and onto her wrists before rubbing them together and straightening her dress before stepping out of the car. Allison walked for five minutes until her car was out of sight and the trees thickened. "You look beautiful," a voice called as Allison turned to her left. Sure enough Scott was standing there in a pair of black jeans with a grey and white striped sweater. "Thank you," Allison said as she walked towards him and b-lined straight for his arms. He immediately wrapped them around her, as she pressed her small frame into his chest, feeling his warmth envelop her. Scott pulled away to look into her eyes, "I have a surprise for you," he told her as he stepped behind her and slipped a bandana over her eyes. "Scott what-" "Just trust me," Scott interjected taking her hand and leading a blind Allison into the unknown.

Several minutes later, the blindfold was removed from her anxious eyes and a breathless Allison was left standing with her brown eyes trained on a jumble of blankets and pillows strewn onto a grassy area surrounded by pillars of wood, with fairy lights hanging from them; giving the atmosphere a soft, warming feel. "Scott this is beautiful," she explained as she continued analyzing the beautiful sight in front of her. "I'm so happy you like it," he answered as he took her hand and sat down on the blankets with Allison and turned to look into her eyes. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble, I mean i would've just been happy with a ratty old mattress.." "I did this _because i love you_." Scott told her, lacing his fingers with hers. Allison's heart pounded as he leaned in to caress her cheeks in his hands before pressing his lips to hers delicately. Scott's heartbeat matched her own as he felt her place her hand purposely onto his chest, her right hand right on top of his heart. Then slowly, Scott pulled away and looked into her sparkling brown eyes.

"I brought some food in case your hungry," Scott gestured towards the picnic basket to his left." "Let's see what you've got," Allison said with a smile as she reached for the basket and placed it between them before opening the one side and examining the contents. Another smile spread across her face as she pulled out two warm tortilla wraps wrapped in plastic. "A turkey veggie wrap," Allison said in disbelief as she turned to Scott who was just smiling at her. "Yeah, I remember you talking about your favourite food a while back and I remembered it," Scott replied. Allison craned her neck up to give him a small peck on the lips. "You are amazing." Scott smiled in return. As the blossoming lovers ate their meals while exchanging conversation, the stars had come out and where shining brightly. As Scott cleaned up, Allison had her gaze trained on the sky, and he could see the stars reflecting back into her eyes as he studied her intently. As he turned back to finish collecting the trash, he could feel Allison's eyes on his back. He placed the remaining trash into the basket, before turning back towards her. "What's wrong?" "I'm sorry," she whispered only loud enough for him to hear. "About what?" "About Derek, the way I've acted, being distant, everything..." Scott moved closer to her and grabbed her hands. "You don't have to apologize, I understand you where going through hell, and you still are, a-and I can't blame you for the way you've acted; you lost someone close to you, if i where you i would be the exact same way. And I want you to know that I will always be here for you, _always_."

Tears gathered in Allison's eyes before running down her porcelain cheeks. Scott gently wiped them away with his thumb, Before pulling her into his arms, and mumbling sweet words into her soft hair. Allison pulled away a few minutes later. "I love you so much," she informed him before reconnecting their lips one more. This time, Allison pulled him closer to her, her fists imprisoning clumps of his sweater so tightly, almost like she was afraid that if she even loosened her grip by the slightest that he would slip out of hands and fade away forever, and she would no way in hell let that happen. Slowly, Scott lowered her onto the pillows and placed his hands at her shoulders to slip off her cardigan. Once the light covering was off, Scott slid her hands up and down her soft arms feeling goosebumps rise on her skin from the immediate contact of the night air and his hands. Allison's fingers tugged at the hem of sweater, and they momentarily broke contact to pulled off his sweater, and her dress, and everything underneath; leaving the articles of clothing to land onto the basket. After more minutes of kissing, Scott's jeans and boxers where the last to go. As he pulled a blanket up over them, Allison felt his body heat quickly radiate onto her, as a sudden rush of warmth enveloped her body. As he leaned down to kiss her again, Allison stopped him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Allison asked. "I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life," "What about you?" Scott asked her. "I have also been so sure of anything in my entire life," Allison copied, before giving him a smile and pulling him down for a deep passionate kiss.

As the contact increased, hand's roamed body's, sincere 'I love you's' where exchanged, and new feelings of pleasure were explored, the two teenagers where oblivious to everything except one another, and if you asked them, they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
